With Me
by Lina Ben
Summary: As Dreams and Nightmares meet, Sunrise remembers her parent's last moments with a little help from Midnight and his Rosemary scent. Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt. Pieces of memories fall to the ground...


With Me by Lina Ben

I haven't written anything about Pokemon in a while, so I thought I would just write a quick song-fic.

I don't own Pokemon or the song "With Me" by Sum 41.

Shippings: Espeon and Umbreon and mentioned Cresselia and Darkrai and others.

* * *

On a small beach to the west of Fullmoon Island sat five Pokemon who were currently waiting for their leader to return. It was close to sunset and the orange coloured sun was dappling them all in a golden glow. To the far right a Froslass was hovering, her gaze cast towards the setting sun. Next to the Froslass, a Gallade was kneeling on one leg occasionally glancing at his surroundings. To the far left sat a Roserade and she seemed to be smiling, as if she was happy about something. Next to the Roserade, a small Beautifly flew in the air, fluttering her wings. In the middle of the four Pokemon sat an Espeon and she looked thoroughly bored. Now why were these five Pokemon waiting here on Fullmoon Island, you may ask. These Pokemon live here and they are all known as the Council of Dreams. Currently they were all waiting for their Leader, Cresselia to return from finalizing the Council of Nightmare's visit.

"Bored, bored, bored…" The Espeon in the middle chanted under her breath.

"Sunrise, I know that you are bored so please don't vocalise it." The Gallade next to the Espeon murmured to her. The Espeon, known as Sunrise groaned loudly back to the Gallade and said

"Quit probing my mind would you, Slash? It gets annoying after a few years." The Gallade, known a Slash raised his arm and cuffed her at the back of her head. It was normal for Sunrise and Slash to act like this. Sunrise's parents had been killed by Winter, an evil Umbreon when she was very young so Slash and his wife Rose, the Roserade currently sitting next to the Beautifly next to Sunrise had raised her as if she were their own. She loved Rose and Slash as if they were her real parents. The other two were her best friends. The Froslass's name is Snow and the Beautifly's name is Sola. Sola was Sunrise's former tutor in their Dream lessons, while Snow is Sunrise's eccentric friend. While Cresselia, to the five Pokemon was their leader and friend. The Council of Dreams helped people and Pokemon with their dreams, while The Council of Nightmares sent people and Pokemon nightmares.

Finally, after sunset there was a glint in the horizon. The glint came closer and closer at an amazing speed until Cresselia herself cam zooming onto the beach carrying a Lucario, Gardevoir, Umbreon and an Absol while a Masquerain and a Darkrai floated behind. While Cresselia delivered the Pokemon to the beach she told everyone to go familiarize themselves with the island, but no without introducing themselves first. The Lucario and Gardevoir introduced themselves as Haou and Grace respectively and walked over to Rose and Slash so they could walk around the island all together. The Absol introduced himself as Blizzard and him and Snow then disappeared to the nearby rock pools. The Masquerain introduced himself as Lunick and fluttered over to Sola so they could fly around the island together. Last but not least the Umbreon introduced himself as Midnight and walked over to Sunrise.

"Want to show me around the island, Sunrise?" He asked with a slight smile and chuckled lightly as the Espeon nodded dumbly and walked ahead of him eagerly to show him around the island.

"So, it's full moon tonight." Midnight said, attempting to strike up a conversation with the Espeon.

"Are we really going to talk about the moon phases?" Sunrise asked cautiously as the pair climbed up the hill to reach the cliff face.

"Um, no." The Umbreon laughed, smiling to Sunrise. The twilight around the pair a dark blue with still pink clouds from the earlier sunset an orange glow to the west. The stars above had started to shine as the pair finally reached their destination. Suddenly, a soft cool breeze came in from the south and a familiar scent washed over the pair. Midnight inhaled the sweet strong scent as if it were a finely crushed Oran berry; it was Jasmine, a flower only found at Newmoon Island in the Sinnoh Region. While the scent of Rosemary washed over Sunrise as she also inhaled the familiar scent because Rosemary was a bush only found on Fullmoon Island in the Sinnoh Region. They then locked gaze and gasped as the scents intensified and a faint memory flashed through Sunrise's amethyst irises.

"_We have to protect Sunrise!" Shouted a male Glaceon as he shot through the trees of a dark forest a female Leafeon close behind with a tiny Eevee._

"Sunrise? Sunrise, are you okay?" Midnight asked worriedly as he placed a paw on her shoulder and shook her out of her memory.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The Espeon replied quietly as she lied down on the soft grass on the cliff face. The sweet Jasmine scent washed over him again as he lied down next to her. Gently moving closer to the saddened Espeon, Midnight pressed his nose to the side of her cheek. It was meant to be a gesture of comfort and support, but something else boiled underneath his fur.

"Are you okay?" The Umbreon asked again and gently entwined his tail with hers as the full moon shined brightly above the pair.

_I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_

Slowly, Sunrise opened her amethyst orbs and gazed to the Umbreon next to her. She pressed her body closer to Midnight, smiling into his dark fur. Even though she had just met Midnight she already felt as if he had known him the whole life. She wanted to see more of her hidden memories, but she could wait. The Umbreon gently pushed his face into her pink fur inhaling deeply and exhaling in pleasure. He had never been this close to anyone else except for Haou, when Midnight lived with him and Grace. He knew what he was doing; he just didn't know what she was thinking. Then again, he didn't know what anyone was thinking really.

_Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_

I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go

The twilight had darkened fully the dark blue early night and the moon glowed above the Espeon and Umbreon. Midnight and Sunrise weren't expected until the full moon was completely above Fullmoon Island. Another cool breeze shifted the trees on either side of the top of the cliff and it carried the two mingling scents deep into the forest behind them. The Rosemary scent intensified again and another memory flashed through Sunrise's eyes.

_The male Glaceon had come to a stop on a small beach and the female Leafeon stopped behind him the little Eevee still hanging from her mouth. _

_"He should be here shortly." The Glaceon muttered lowly as he walked over to the female Leafeon, gently taking the tiny Eevee from her mouth and placing the Eevee on the soft, grainy sand. The Eevee whimpered softly and looked up to her parents worriedly as a pair of glowing red eyes glinted from a nearby rock._

"_Give me the Eevee, Icestorm!" The red eyes snarled as a shiny Umbreon made his way out from the rock glaring at the Glaceon. The Umbreon's crimson eyes glowed dangerously as he advanced towards the Glaceon and Leafeon. _

_"Lilyfern, put Sunrise on the Mantyke, it will take her to safety." The Glaceon told the Leafeon, not looking at her._

_Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you_"Hey, it's okay." Midnight whispered gently in Sunrise's fur, gently licking the base of her neck. The sensations made the Espeon shiver as she breathed in more of his husky scent. Quickly, she peeled one eye open to check where the moon was before sinking back into Midnight's soft fur. They still had plenty of time left. Slowly, everything around the pair had gotten lighter again but Sunrise soon realized what it was. Midnight was practically glowing in the darkening night. More of that delicious Jasmine scent washed over the Umbreon and it took all of his might not to moan in pleasure as the Rosemary scent intensified again and more memories flashed through Sunrise's eyes.

All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
I've come to an end

_The little Eevee was placed gently on the Mantyke and both the Glaceon and the Leafeon were brutally attacked. The Eevee shut her amethyst eyes in fear as the sounds of fighting scared her. When she looked back she saw the Glaceon and the Leafeon's bodies limp at the shore, their blood staining the sand and their blood staining the water as it lapped the shore._

_The Eevee didn't cry as she was found at the shore of Fullmoon Island and was taken into the care of a kind Roserade and a sweet Gallade._

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_When the pair finally got up from their positions they realized they were expected at Fullmoon Forest. They raced each other back to the entrance to the forest and arrived just in time. The other Pokemon were already in their positions as Sunrise sat down between Cresselia and Sola. The meeting was over quite quickly because there really wasn't much to be discussed. And soon enough it was time for The Council of Nightmares to leave until the next full moon, when The Council of Dreams would visit Newmoon Island.

In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find)

I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where everything's nothing without you

_I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'd bleed my heart out to show  
And I won't let go_

Before Midnight left he leaned close to Sunrise's ear and whispered

"If you ever need help remembering anything, just think of Rosemary and it'll come to you." He smiled and licked her ears and cheek before jumping onto Cresselia's back and the other Pokemon followed him. Darkrai seemed to be floating a lot closer than normal to Cresselia, who regarded him with a slight smile. Sunrise smiled to herself, he helped her remember and she thanked him for that whispering her thanks aloud. She could have sworn she heard him whisper it back, even though he was a long way away.

* * *

Thank you for reading this song-fic. I have been thinking about this for the past week and I couldn't get it out of my head.

This story is dedicated to my friend, Jen, who just recently moved schools. I have known her for more than two years and we were pretty close.

Thank you again for reading. I'll see if I can get started on my other stories in the meantime when I'm not busy with Gymnastics or school.

Love, Lina Ben


End file.
